pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Scouting for the Real Deal! Will Haruki Leave?
Editing Scouting for the Real Deal! Will Haruki Leave? is the 31st episode of On Pointe! Pretty Cure! Major Events * Haruki auditions for a spot in the Ikeda Ballet Company. Synopsis A ballet company talent scout comes to the school to find new fresh dancers for the company and is impressed with Haruki. Will he accept the scout's invitation, even if it means leaving his friends and his duties as a Pretty Cure behind? Summary The episode begins with Akane waiting near the shoe lockers for Haruki with Yukari, Sakura, and Odile. Exasperated by how he hadn't shown up yet, Akane calls him on her mobile, only for his maid, Tsubomi, to answer and tell her that he's with a variety of hopefuls auditioning for the Ikeda Ballet Company. By sheer coincidence, Kenji pulls up in his limousine and asks if someone called for a valet. "Yes," Akane tells him, "in fact my friends and I would like to take a trip to the Ikeda Ballet Company's headquarters." As soon as the limousine returns to the Ikeda Ballet Company, Akane and the others jump out and run up to the receptionist, who asks them about their business. Akane explains they're here to see a friend. They enter the studio where, sure enough, they find Haruki, wearing a petal-shaped ballet tutu over his school swimsuit, among numerous dancers preparing for the audition. The day before, Haruki is practicing with Tsubomi when his mother calls him to the door to speak with a very important person who's here about him. First footman Toshiyuki opens the door as soon as Haruki arrives, and a man standing outside comes in and introduces himself as Hideaki Sakurazaki, a talent scout for the Ikeda Ballet Company. Hideaki explains that he had seen Haruki's performance as Princess Florine during the Sleeping Beauty recital right before summer break, and he thought it was impressive and is hoping Haruki could make it to an audition tomorrow. Haruki remarks that in that case it's a good thing he had caught him in the middle of practice before telling him he'll think it over and discuss it with his mother. In private, Haruki voices his doubts about the offer and tells his mother that he's worried about what it means for him. Amaterasu tells him that this is a big opportunity for him and that he'd be a fool to miss out on it. Haruki tells her exactly what he's worried about: that he might have to leave his friends and his duties as a Pretty Cure behind. Amaterasu, who wants her son to have a successful dance career, decides to talk it over with Hideaki and let him know about his concerns. "Don't tell him about Pretty Cure," Haruki says as she goes outside to talk with Hideaki. "He doesn't seem to know." Amaterasu tells Hideaki she wants her son to have a good education and social life, explaining to him that he's made a great deal of friends at his school and doesn't want to abandon his education simply to join a dance company. Hideaki says he understands and goes on to explain that the Ikeda Ballet Company has two tiers for its members: regular and junior. Regular dancers operate on a 7-days-a-week schedule, while junior dancers operate on a schedule tailored to their social lives. Amaterasu asks if she can arrange one for Haruki. Hideaki says he can set one himself if he makes it into the company, and he gives her a waiver to sign giving Haruki permission to set his schedule with Ikeda should he join the company. After she signs it, she tells Haruki the good news: his terms have been met, and the audition will take place tomorrow after school. The next day, at the Ikeda Ballet Company, Tsubomi secures Haruki's tutu with a sash around his waist before he starts stretching. A boy comes up to him looking for a partner for the pas de deux segment of the audition and introduces himself as Josef Mendelsohn. Haruki agrees to partner up with him, and Josef claps his hands and exclaims, "Great! I've never danced with another boy before!" Haruki asks how he knew, and Josef tells him he knows what a boy's body looks like. Haruki looks at him funny, then he mentions having biology class at his school. Haruki asks if he's ever dissected a human before, and Josef responds to the negative, though he does admit to having seen the human form layer by layer in one of his textbooks. Suddenly, he notices a girl seated in the nearby waiting area. Haruki asks who she is, and Josef says her name is Lynn Truelove, explaining that she's a musician who specializes in the violin. Haruki perks up, exclaiming that he knows how to play the violin, too. Josef asks if that's a challenge, and Haruki tells him he has a girlfriend, too... just as Akane and the other Cures show up. Akane signals for Haruki to come over. Haruki asks how he looks, and Akane tells him he looks pretty, but that's not the point--she wants to know what in hell is going on, that he wouldn't rendezvous with her and her friends after school like usual. Haruki explains himself, and Yukari remarks that she knows how it feels to be under pressure to be as good a dancer as possible. Haruki admits that he isn't really under pressure right before the Reveille is played on the piano to signal that it's time for the audition to begin--and, as it turns out, he's first up for the solo segment. He tells the others to wish him luck, only for Odile to lecture him on theatrical superstitions ("In the world of theater, you don't wish someone luck, you say, 'Break a leg!' And in the world of dance, you say 'Merde!' instead.") Haruki tells her to tell him more about it later, after the audition process has concluded. The other Cures are in awe at Haruki's performance, and a bit later, another dancer, Andrea Martin, compliments him, saying it's not every day a boy can dance like that. Haruki thanks her, saying he puts his training to good use by helping his little sisters learn from time to time. "Speaking of sisters," Andrea says, "I have a little sister named Molly who I worry about all the time." Haruki asks why, and Andrea says she's constantly getting herself in a heap of trouble, always acting up and such. Haruki says he's sorry to hear of it right before Gamzatti shows up and asks if anyone wants to dance before summoning an OwarinoDansu which targets Josef. Haruki immediately gets up and calmly heads for the waiting area as the other dancers are panicking. The Cures promptly get up from where they were seated and run into the lockers with him as the instructor protests that that's highly irregular before adding to himself, "But then, so are invasions by wicked witches..." After transforming, the Cures emerge from the locker room, and the OwarinoDansu splits itself into several. Most of the Cures are having a rough time, but Haruki is able to hold his own, determined to rescue Josef. Suddenly, Lynn charges in, declaring she won't allow her boyfriend to come to any harm before quipping to Haruki that he must be a pretty skilled fighter if he's able to hold his own the way he is. Haruki says he's a 3rd-dan junior black belt in karate before swatting the OwarinoDansu away with a karate chop. It lunges at him again before Lynn delivers a powerful roundhouse kick that causes it to lose its grip on Josef, who's sent flying. Haruki catches him before he hits the ground and carries him to Lynn. "Ironically," he remarks, "I'm going to be the girl when dancing with him for the pas de deux. Don't tell anyone, OK?" Lynn and Josef immediately recognize him and understand what he means by that last part. Rejoining the fight, Haruki notices all the decoys have been defeated and remarks that all that's left is the original. And defeat the original he does, transforming into De Deux Jete and using his De Deux Sceptor to land the final blow. Later, Josef's pas de deux with Haruki is applauded by everyone, and they easily score spots in the company. Haruki decides to put Ikeda on his schedule for Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and Tsubomi congratulates him on making it. Odile finally gets the chance to pick up where she'd left off and tells Haruki that the tradition of dancers wishing each other luck with the word "merde" comes from the days when cars didn't exist and the role of transportation was filled by horses who delivered the patrons to the theatres where the performances took place, and a lot of horse manure on the street outside was a sure sign the performance was going to be a success. Akane remarks that she knew that, and Haruki chuckles, remarking, "You learn something new every day." Trivia * This episode begins in media res, with a flashback taking place during the first half. Category:Episodes